Friendship
by LilyLike04
Summary: The gang meets at there first ever high school, Roscoe High, and become better friends. But, also, the deal with death, departure, love, and finally, saying good bye!
1. Default Chapter

> > > > > **Radio Free Roscoe Story #1**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Friendship**
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Disclaimer: I do not own any members of Radio Free Roscoe but I did make up some of the characters in my story! This is my first Radio Free Roscoe Fanfiction so please go easy and review!**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Chapter 1- They All Meet Again
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Gotta go, mom! I'll be late for school!" Said fourteen-year-old Lily Randall as she finished the last of her breakfast and was heading out the door. She couldn't wait to see all of her friends from last year! Although this was different, this being her first year of going to Roscoe High school and all, she thought she could handle it with out her mom driving her to school! "Bye mom!" She yelled running out the door. She could hardly stand it! This year was going to be different! This year **_she _**was going to be different! She was going to try and go easier on her friends, although they were all boys, and study harder for tests. She could feel it inside that this year was already wheeling it way to a **different **road!
>>>>> 
>>>>> ****
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Grrrrrrr!" growled Ray Brennan, trying to find his v-neck sweater. "How am I ever going to impress Lily dressed like a hippy?" He asked himself. Although the high school bus was picking him up today because his mom said it was too cold for him to walk he didn't care if he missed it. He wanted to go to Roscoe High looking awesome to make a good first impression on the ladies, one imperticular, Lily Randall! Ever since he saw her and found it in himself that he had feelings for Lily he was trying to plant hints, impress her, and even ask her out. One of those worked. You can probably already guess wich one! He never thought in his mind that he had impressed her and he sure couldn't muster up the courage to ask her out so he planted hints every where he could! This year was the year he was going to tell her his feelings about her!
>>>>> 
>>>>> ****
>>>>> 
>>>>> The next one to meet is Travis. Travis is into Buddha and doesn't really care what others think of him! He dressed different then others sometimes and meditated alot! This year he couldn't wait to go to Roscoe High and be with his friends again! Last year had been fun for him but this year he felt something change. Wether it was the fact that he was know in High School, or that he is know fourteen he didn't know but there was definetly change this year! "Dad, my alarm clock didn't go off this morning! Why is that?" Travis yelled down the hall as he was brushing his teeth. "I don't know, son, maybe you forgot to set it know get ready and get down here I'm driving you to school!" His dad yelled back. Travis ran down the stairs and into the kitchen were his dad had prepared him a hearty breakfast. "Dad, there is now way I can eat all this!" He complained. His dad told him to do the best he could and then get in the car or they'll both be late!
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Robbie!" Robbie's mother yelled. "Robbie!" She yelled for a second time. After the third time she walked up the stairs not looking happy, as she did everyday! Just as his mom opened the door Robbie woke up. "Why haven't you been answering my calls this morning?" His mother asked. "Mom, I...I..." He stammered still trying to wake up. "Well get dressed and get ready and get downstairs because I'm leaving so you just lost a ride to school! Your walking!" She yelled as she headed out of his room. This year Robbie dreaded the most. This year at Roscoe High, first high school since elamentary, he felt was going to be different. He felt his grades were going to be different, his friends were going to be different, and most of all, he felt HE would be different! "Oh well!" He mumbled, "I have to hurry!" He ran down the stairs seeing that his mom had left and got something to eat. Then he got dressed and left for school!


	2. They Meet Again!

> **Friendship  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the chacters on Radio Free Roscoe but I did make up some of the chacters in this fanfiction!  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction and I really suck at it but it's been really fun writing but I have only gotten one review and if I don't get any more than that means people don't like my stories so if you like them and want to read more then review but if not then just leave it! Thanks!  
  
LilyLike  
**  
_Chapter Two: They Meet Again  
_  
"Hello everybody, settle down!" Yelled Principal Waller to the auditorium that seemed to be filled with zoo animals. All the members of the RFR gang were there. They quieted at the hearing of his voice. Ray looked over at Lily thinking how beautiful she was. They had thought of starting a Radio Station last year and put there plan into action over the summer. Their underground hide-away was all ready for them to speak the truth to the world. As the whole auditorium settled down Mr.Waller began to speak, "Hello and welcome back to Roscoe High everyone!" No one clapped. In a way that's how he wanted it to go as to not have to strane his voice to tell them to settle down and in another way it hurt him that every one just sat there, staring. After his long speech about the new rules and the old rules, the new events and the old events, the new students and the old students, he let them all go to their first classes.  
  
"Waller is such a pain!" Ray complained as they walked to their lockers. "Maybe he wouldn't seem so bad if you listened to him so he wouldn't have to give you detention three times a day!" Travis told him. "Guys, can you not fight for one minute?" Asked Lily hopefully. Travis and Ray had fought all of last year and were probably going to do the same this year! "Maybe if Travis wouldn't give me advice every time I say something then I wouldn't have to say something back!" Ray rejected. "What ever!" Travis added. "Well, I've got English Language Arts next who's with me?" Robbie said to change the subject. He hated when they fought. "Me!" Lily replied. "O.k. then let's go! See yah Travis! See yah Ray!" He yelled back at his friends. "Well what do you have next, Swami?" Ray asked. "Math! Oh, and don't call me Swami!" As he punched Ray in the arm. "Owww! Your worse then Lily!" He cried, Travis didn't like it when Ray called him Swami! "Well, are you with me? What do you have next?" Travis asked hoping it wasn't math. Ray always got them in trouble by passing noted and talking to Travis in class. "Not math! French! And after you punched me, I'm glad!" He yelled down the hall. "Jeez, he bugs me!" Travis sayed out loud hoping nobody heard. They didn't and he walked down the hall to his next class.


	3. Fight And Makeup!

> **Friendship**  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Radio Free Roscoe Characters but I did make up some of my own in this Fanfiction!  
  
Author's Note: I am so so so sorry about how the first two chapters have been so short but I couldn't think of anything else to put so I'll try my hardest to make this one longer! Sorry again!  
**  
_Chapter Three: Fight and make-up!  
_  
After there first classes of the day all four members of the gang had break. Travis and Robbie went to get a soda from the vending machine so that left Ray and Lily alone. They sat at the couch in the entrance of the school were Travis and Robbie had sayed to meet them. "Have any homework?" Ray asked Lily. "Nope!" She replied. "Not in this class, anyway!" As she finished Robbie and Travis walked up to them and sat down beside them on the green couch as a pretty, blonde girl walked by and waved to Travis. Ray's eyes followed her down the hallway. "Ray!" Lily yelled. "What? Can't a guy look at a girl with out being put down?" He sayed back getting a bit defensive. "Well, atleast not that girl!" Travis put in. "Why Swami? You got a thing for her?" Ray asked back. "Don't call me Swami!" Travis yelled, a bit annoyed. "And, yah, I do! I met her at Mickey's the other day and we sort of...kissed." The other three's eyes got wide. "You what?!?" Yelled Ray. Every body in the room stared at him. As they looked away Travis got up and left. "I'm going to see what's up!" Lily yelled as she chased after him.  
  
"Travis! Slow down!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Why?" He responded.  
  
"Because I want to know what's up!" "What is there to know? I kissed a girl! How come when Ray kisses girls nobody cares but when it comes to me and my love life everybody cares?" He sounded hurt.  
  
"Well, you see, Ray is different! The first time Ray kissed a girl everybody asked questions but know it's getting kind of old! He kisses a new girl every week!" As Lily said the last line there was a hint of jealousy in her voice. But Travis didn't hear it. Good thing too because nobody but herself knew she had a thing for Ray.  
  
As Lily finished he tiny lecture the bell and Travis just walked off. Lily ran back to Ray and Robbie who were getting there Science books out. "Ray, what was that about?" Lily asked him. "I did nothing!" Yelled Ray. "Yes! You did! Travis just yelled at me for something I didn't or don't know what I did!" She yelled and ran towards Social class.  
  
"I hate when she gets like this!" Yelled Ray.  
  
"But you did get Travis mad!" Robbie replied.  
  
"Yah but not on purpose! You guys did the same thing! When he told you he kissed another girl your guys' mouths didn't stay in the proper place! How was it only my fault?"  
  
"I'm not sure!" Robbie replied as they entered Science Lab and sat down beside Ed, Ted, Brittany, and Sarah. Ed and Ted were the science geeks of 9th grade. They did all there Science Projects together. Brittany Mellow and Sarah Turray were also partners but not as close as Ed and Ted were!  
  
There teacher walked in and started the lesson. There was no more talk about the fight untill after school wich came soon enough for Ray.
> 
> As it turned out Travis had gone to Mickey's after school but with no one. When he got there that all changed. Lily, Robbie, and Ray were all there and curious. Lily walked towards Travis. "Sorry! About this morning, we should sit down and discuss this!" She sounded eager. All four of them sat down in the middle of Mickey's on the red couch. Then Robbie and Ray sayed sorry and Travis excepted their apoligies. Everything worked out fine in the end until the pretty blonde walked in the doors. "Hey!" She said as she sat down beside Travis. "This is Claire. She is new this year and she asked me to be her helper around the school! Last night, though, we made it final and know are boyfriend and girlfriend for the time being!" Travis explained. "Hi Claire!" All three of them said together. "I'm Ray!" Ray introduced himself. "I'm Robbie and this is Lily" Robbie sayed and pointed to himself and Lily. "Hello!" Claired sayed. After they chatted for a while Travis and Claire left and went to her house.  
  
Lily stood up. "Were you going?" Ray asked. "To the ware house" She replied. "I'll come?" He sayed. "Sure" She replied. "Robbie are you going to come?" She finished. "No thanks! I've got homework to do and supper to make so I should go! Bye" He yelled back at them as he opened and closed the door to Mickey's. "Well then let's go!" Lily said after waving good- bye.  
  
"It sure is cold out there!" She whispered as she stepped in side. "I know! Let's get some blankets from the back!" Ray replied. He had fought for this moment alone with Lily. He grabbed the blankets, wrapped one around her, picked her up, and carried her to the sofa. "Thanks!" She said. A bit surprised. Ray sat down beside her. As he did they both leaned in for a kiss!  
  
**Author's Note: I hope that was long enough for everybody and I hope you guys want to read more because there is more! I need atleast five reveiws to make another chapter so R&R! Thanks! **


	4. The Kiss And Tell

**Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the members from Radio Free Roscoe but I did make up some of the charcters in this fan fiction!**

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the delay!**

**LilyLike**

_Chapter four: The Kiss and the Tell_

After there lips parted Lily turned her head away. "Sorry!" She said. "For what?" asked Ray. "For that kiss! That wasn't soposed to happen! Atleast I don't think you wanted that to happen!" She said quickly. "Did you?" She added. "Well, yah!" Ray answered. Ray had always wanted to feel Lily's lips on his and be her boyfriend. "How do you feel about it?" Ray asked still a bit shocked that that was how hi dream moment had come. "Well, I...I...loved it!" She replied, also shocked. The next thing Lily did was lean back onto Ray but this time with her head on his chest and fell asleep as of being up all last night with her baby sister. Ray fell asleep soon after because he didn't want to wake her to go home.

"Trav?" Claire called down the hallway in her house. Travis was in her bedroom waiting for her to bring the two lemonades back that she said she would get. "Yah?" Travis replied a bit of nerve in his voice. "Would you like cookies or something else?" She asked. As she came to the door she finished her question. "No thanks! This is enough Claire! Come sit down!" He told her the sound of excitement in his voice. "What do you want to do know?" Asked Claire. "I'm not sure!" Travis replied. "I know!" She said back. "Lets go for a walk!" "Sure!" Said Travis thinking it was better than staying in her room where he wasn't sure what could happen. He didn't want the gang freaking out on him like before! As they walked out the door there mom came in with Claire's older sister carrying groceries. There mom asked what they were up to and Claire replied, "We're going to the park but we don't have to if you need help?" "No I'm fine!" Her mom said. "You two go have fun!" They walked out the door and to the park where they each sat down on a swing. Two kids came and asked politely if they could play on the swings. "Sure! Let's go Trav! We can go sit under that tree! Come on!" She said with extra energy. They sat under the tree and cuddled for almost an hour until some one tapped Claire on the shoulder. It was her friends Erin and Paige. They asked Claire if she would like to go to the mall with them if she wasn't too busy. "Sure!" Said Claire. "Would you like to come Trav?" "No thanks! I have to get home anyways! See yah! He said grabbing his bag. "Bye Paige, Bye Erin!" Then they both walked in separate directions but not before they slipped a kiss between them.

"Guys?" Travis yelled as he was running down the stairs and opening the door to their underground station. "Oh man!" Ray whispered feeling hurt because he couldn't spend any more time with Lily. He picked Lily up and set her beside him as Travis walked in. "What's up Swami?" Ray asked like nothing had happened and no kiss had been shared the night before. "I'm fine! Oh, and don't call me Swami!" He complained when saying the last words. "O.K. O.K.! I won't! Oh and I'm fine incase you happened to ask!" He said sounding aggrivated. "Not that you'd care!" He finished. As they finished their squabbling Lily awoke. "Good morning sleepy-head!" Ray commented. "Morning! Hey Trav!" She yelled a being a bit surprised that she had slept threw him coming and all.

"We should wait for Robbie to come before we start the show although he's late! We'll be nice even though it's our first time on air!" Travis said hoping Robbie wouldn't be too late! "I hope he's here-"Ray didn't have to finish. "Hey guys!" Robbie said opening the door to the station. "Sorry I'm late! Tell you later!" He finished sounding eager to go on air. "We're on in five...four...three..." He said as he finished the last two number quietly before pointing to Robbie also know as Question Mark when he was on air. "Hi! I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering what happens if you become "more than friends" with your friends' enemy?" He asked starting the show.

"I'm not sure! It depends who the enemy is I guess!" Lily AKA Shady Lane put in.

And that is basically how the show started until Travis and Ray AKA Smog and Pronto changed the subject. After that the show ended and something else began!

"What was that about?" Ray burst out after the show ended. "It was called Radio Free Roscoe!" Robbie sayed after being yelled at. "No, Robbie, I think Ray means what was that question you asked at the beginning all about?" Lily put in. "Well, you guys, I...I...I have to tell you guys something and it's about me and...Kim." Robbie said sounding a bit too scared. "So?" Ray asked. "So...me and her were working at Mickey's the other day and something happened! Me and her kissed! I wanted to know how you guys would react if I asked the question on air rather than to your face!" Robbie finished. "Well, I'm sure if you have feelings for her...then I'm O.K. with it!" Ray said feeling obviuosly releived that the "enemy" Robbie was talking about hadn't been Veronica. Ray's ex girlfriend! "Me too! I'm fine with you guys dating and stuff! As long as you don't put it on the air again like just know!" Lily added. "Yah, it's O.K. with me, Rob!" Travis answered quickly being the last one. "I'm so glad you guys took it this way and, yes Lil, I promise not to put it on air like today!" Robbie said as they walked out of the underground.

"Let's head to Mickey's O.K. guys?" Robbie asked. "Sure" They said as the walked side-by-side. And Ray even managed to squeeze in beside Lily!


End file.
